wm43_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob episodes
Total 10: A+ 9.5: Bottom of A+, most of A 9: End of A, beginning of A- 8.5: End of A-, beginning of B+ 8: The rest of B+ 7.5: Most of B 7: End of B, first half of B- 6.5: The second half of B- 6.0: C+ (decent) 5.5: C+ (average) 5: C 4: C- 3.5: first half of D 3: second half of D 2.5: First half of E 2: Second half of E 1.5: F 1: F- 0.5: One Coarse Meal, YM&M, Smoothe Jazz 0: Squid Baby, Pet or Pests Amazing *Just One Bite (A+) *Band Geeks (A+) *Atlantis Squarepantis (A+) *Christmas Who? (A+) *Truth or Square (A+) *Frankendoodle (A+) *Chocolate with Nuts (A+) *Welcome to the Chum Bucket (A+) *Can You Spare a Dime (A+) *Mimic Madness (A+) *SB-129 (A+) *Shanghaied (A+) *Snowball Effect (A+) *Krusty Towers (A+) *Bulletin Board (A+) *Dying for Pie (A+) *I Had an Accident (A+) *Planet of the Jellyfish (A+) *Roller Cowards (A+) *Dunces and Dragons (A+) *Graveyard Shift (A+) *Spongebob Meets the Strangler (A+) *No Weenies Allowed (A+) *It's a Spongebob Christmas (A+) *Sharks Vs Pods (A+) *Squid Noir (A+) *F.U.N. (A+) *Wishing you Well (A+) *Wet Painters (A+) *Skill Crane (A+) *The Whole Tooth (A+) *Nasty Patty (A+) *Idiot Box (A+) *Sailor Mouth (A+) *Pizza Delivery (A+) *One Krab's Trash (A+) *Squidville (A+) *What's Eating Patrick (A+) *Krusty Krab Training Video (A+) *Have You Seen This Snail? (A+) *Hello Bikini Bottom (A+) *Big Pink Loser (A+) *Artist Unknown (A+) *Fear of a Krabby Patty (A+) *The Algae's Always Greener (A+) *My Pretty Seahorse (A+) *Krabs a la Mode (A+) *Krusty Love (A+) *Club Spongebob (A+) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 5 (A+) *Teacher's Pests (A+) *Mrs Puff, You're Fired (A+) *Arrgh (A+) *Squid on Strike (A+) *Patrick! The Game (A+) *The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom (A+) *Friend or Foe (A+) *Goodbye Krabby Patty (A+) *Feral Friends (A+) *The Lost Mattress (A+) *The Camping Episode (A+) *The Fry Cook Games (A+) *Procrastination (A+) *Life of Crime (A+) *Jellyfish Jam (A+) *Rock a-bye Bivalve (A+) Great *Doodle Dimension (A) *Clams (A) *The Pink Purlonior (A) *The Sewers of Bikini Bottom (A) *There's a Sponge in my Soup (A) *Rock Bottom (A) *Squilliam Returns (A) *The Bully (A) *Married to Money (A) *Lost and Found (A) *The Getaway (A) *Sing a Song of Patrick (A) *Walking Small (A) *Krabs vs. Plankton (A) *Something Smells (A) *Survival of the Idiots (A) *Patty Hype (A) *Plankton's Pet (A) *The Great Snail Race (A) *Larry's Gym (A) *Fools in April (A) *Goo Goo Gas (A) *Sanctuary! (A) *Chatterbox Gary (A) *Squidward in Clarinetland (A) *Glove World R.I.P (A) *Unreal Estate (A) *Mid-Life Crustacean (A) *Employee of the Month (A) *Mall Girl Pearl (A) *Two Thumbs Down (A) *Culture Shock (A) *Grandmum's The Word (A) *Bottle Burglars (A) *Earworm (A) *Sand Castles in the Sand (A) *Opposite Day (A) *Spot Returns (A) *CopyBob DittoPants (A) *Plankton's Army (A) *Selling Out (A) *Sleepy Time (A) *Suds (A) *Karate Island (A) *Squid's Day Off (A) *Pull up a Barrel (A) *Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost (A) *Ghoul Fools (A) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III (A) *The Good Krabby Name (A) *Pickles (A-) *Sanitation Insanity (A-) *New Student Starfish (A-) *No Free Rides (A-) *Shell of a Man (A-) *Man Ray Returns (A-) *Mermaid Pants (A-) *Enemy In-Law (A-) *Plankton! (A-) *Wormy (A-) *Snail Mail (A-) *Frozen Face-Off (A-) *Karate Choppers (A-) *Sandy's Nutmare (A-) *The Two Faces of Squidward (A-) *Back to the Past (A-) *Suction Cup Symphony (A-) *The Great Patty Caper (A-) *Valentine's Day (A-) *Home Sweet Pineapple (A-) *Safe Deposit Krabs (A-) *The Wreck of the Moana Loa (A-) *Not Normal (A-) *Texas (A-) *The Paper (A-) *Krabby Patty Creature Feature (A-) *Pineapple Invasion (A-) *Food Con Castaways (A-) *Pressure (A-) *License to Milkshake (A-) *Spongebob's Place (A-) *Mooncation (A-) *The Way of the Sponge (A-) *Spy Buddies (A-) *The Donut of Shame (A-) *Gary's New Toy (A-) *Treats! (A-) *Best Day Ever (A-) *Oral Report (A-) *Burst Your Bubble (A-) *Squid Plus One (A-) *Ripped Pants (A-) *For Here or to Go (A-) *Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle (A-) *No Hat for Pat (A-) *Spongebob vs. The Patty Gadget (A-) *A Friendly Game (A-) Good *Bunny Hunt (B+) *Blackjack (B+) *Kracked Krabs (B+) *Gary Takes a Bath (B+) *Best Frenemies (B+) *Jailbreak! (B+) *Krab Borg (B+) *Born Again Krabs (B+) *Mermaid Man Begins (B+) *Fun-Sized Friends (B+) *The Slumber Party (B+) *Sold! (B+) *Patrick-Man! (B+) *Chum Fricassee (B+) *Whale of a Birthday (B+) *Sandy's Rocket (B+) *Sentimental Sponge (B+) *Imitation Krabs (B+) *Tutor Sauce (B+) *Once Bitten (B+) *Drive Happy (B+) *Chum Caverns (B+) *That's No Lady (B+) *Larry the Floor Manager (B+) *Enchanted Tiki Dreams (B+) *The Bad Guy Club for Villains (B+) *The Krusty Plate (B+) *Doing Time (B+) *Squidtastic Voyage (B+) *Deep Sea Diving (B+) *Trident Trouble (B+) *Whelk Attack (B+) *New Digs (B+) *Pest of the West (B+) *The Abrasive Side (B+) *Single Cell Anniversary (B+) *The Smoking Peanut (B+) *The Check-Up (B+) *Eek, an Urchin! (B+) *Chum Bucket Supreme (B+) *Enchanted Tiki Dreams (B+) *The Krusty Sponge (B+) *Squidward's School for Grown-Ups (B+) *The Inside Job (B+) *Don't Wake Patrick (B+) *Grandpappy the Pirate (B+) *The Secret Box (B+) *Sandy, Spongebob, and the Worm (B+) *Jellyfish Hunter (B+) *Scaredy Pants (B+) *I Was a Teenage Gary (B+) *It Came From Goo Lagoon (B) *Ghost Host (B) *The Executive Treatment (B) *20,000 Patties Under The Sea (B) *Hooky (B) *Walking the Plankton (B) *Krusty Dogs (B) *Bubblestand (B) *Jellyfishing (B) *Scavenger Pants (B) *Squirrel Record (B) *Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation (B) *Krusty Krushers (B) *New Leaf (B) *The Inmates of Summer (B) *Your Shoe's Untied (B) *Bummer Vacation (B) *Chimps Ahoy (B) *Salsa Imbecillius (B) *Lost in Bikini Bottom (B) *The Hot Shot (B) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II (B) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (B) *The Incredible Shrinking Spongebob (B) *Bumper to Bumper (B) *Drive Thru (B) *Naughty Nautical Neighbors (B) *Karen 2.0 (B) *Bucket Sweet Bucket (B) *Lame and Fortune (B) *Krusty Katering (B) *Spongebob Squarepants vs. The Big One (B) *Perfect Chemistry (B) *Missing Identity (B) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV (B) *Spongebob's Last Stand (B) *Ugh (B) *Help Wanted (B) *Squid Defense (B) *Blackened Sponge (B) *Money Talks (B) *Bubble Buddy (B) *Prehibernation Week (B) *Company Picnic (B) *Boating School (B) *Hall Monitor (B) *SpongeBob LongPants (B) *Picture Day (B) *Cave Dwelling Sponge (B) *Move Your Bubble Bass (B) *Plankton's Good Eye (B) *Love That Squid (B) *Krabby Land (B) *Spongeguard on Duty (B) *I'm your Biggest Fanatic (B) *Spin the Bottle (B) *Evil Spatula (B) *Code Yellow (B) *Sweet and Sour Squid (B) Decent *Neptune's Spatula (B-) *Little Yellow Book (B-) *Krabby Road (B-) *Tea at the Treedome (B-) *Gone (B-) *House Worming (B-) *Mutiny on the Krusty (B-) *Are You Happy Now (B-) *Tunnel of Glove (B-) *Driven to Tears (B-) *inSPONGEiac (B-) *Overbooked (B-) *Cuddle E. Huggs (B-) *Slimy Dancing (B-) *Don't Feed the Clowns (B-) *The Original Fry Cook (B-) *Bossy Boots (B-) *Plankton Gets The Boot (B-) *No Pictures, Please (B-) *Yeti Krabs (B-) *The Masterpiece (B-) *Squirrel Jokes (B-) *Rodeo Daze (B-) *Spongicus (B-) *The Curse of the Hex (B-) *The Krabby Patty that ate Bikini Bottom (B-) *Grandma's Kisses (B-) *Growth Spout (B-) *Pranks a Lot (B-) *Seance Shmeance (B-) *Greasy Buffoons (B-) *Musclebob Buffpants (B-) *I'm With Stupid (C+) *Hocus Pocus (C+) *Gary in Love (C+) *Life Insurence (C+) *The Chaperone (C+) *House Sittin for Sandy (C+) *Plankton Retires (C+) *Squiditis (C+) Average *Born to be Wild (C+) *House Fancy (C+) *Don't Look Now (C+) *Old Man Patrick (C+) *Fiasco! (C+) *To Save a Squirrel (C+) *Shell Shocked (C+) *Patty Caper (C+) *A Life in a Day (C+) *Accidents will Happen (C+) *Reef Blower (C+) *SEAVTUIG (C+) *Toy Store of Doom (C+) *The Krabby Kronicle (C+) *As Seen on TV © *The Sponge who Could Fly © *Ditchin © *Dumped © *Patrick Smartpants © *Boat Smarts © *Stuck on the Roof © *Out of the Picture © *Bubble Buddy Returns © *Tentacle Vision © *Rise and Shine © *Kenny the Cat © *Nature Pants © *Free Samples © *Squeaky Boots © *Model Sponge © *A Squarepants Family Vacation © *Restraining Spongebob © *Home Sweet Rubble © Meh *Pat the Horse (C-) *Squidbob Tentaclepants (C-) *Giant Squidward (C-) *Party Pooper Pants (C-) *I Heart Dancing (C-) *The Other Patty (C-) *Night Light (C-) *Sponge-Cano (C-) *That Sinking Feeling (C-) *Snooze you Lose (C-) *Pineapple Fever (C-) *Karate Star (C-) *Patrick's Staycation (C-) *A Flea in her Dome (C-) *Buried In Time (C-) *Barnacle Face (C-) *Banned in Bikini Bottom (C-) *No Nose Knows (C-) *Komputer Overload (C-) *Move it or Lose it (C-) *The Fish Bowl (C-) *Mermaid Man vs. Spongebob (D) *Rule of Dumb (D) *Whirlybrains (D) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture (D) *Shellback Shenanigans (D) *Nautical Novice (D) *The Clam Whisperer (D) *Funny Pants (D) *The Cent of Money (D) *Penny Foolish (D) *Pat No Pay (D) *Patrick's Coupon (D) *Professor Squidward (D) *The Googly Artiste (D) *Extreme Spots (D) *Bubble Troubles (D) *The Monster Who Came To Bikini Bottom (D) *SpongeHenge (D) *Demolition Doofus (D) Bad *Le Big Switch (E) *The Curse of Bikini Bottom (E) *A Day Without Tears (E) *The Card (E) *The Gift of Gum (E) *All That Glitters (E) *Spongebob You're Fired (E) *Whatever Happened to Spongebob (E) *The Play's the Thing (E) *Gullible Pants (E) *Good Ol' Whatshisname (E) *Stanley S. Squarepants (E) *Wigstruck (E) *Face Freeze (E) *New Fish in Town (E) *Plankton's Regular (E) *Squid's Visit (E) *Pet Sitter Pat (E) *Porous Pockets (E) *The Main Drain (E) *Gramma's Secret Recipe (E) *A Breath of Fresh Squidward (E) *Sportz? (E) *Hide And Then What Happens? (E) *Grooming Gary (E) *Dear Vikings (E) *Good Neighbors (E) Terrible *The Clash of Triton (F) *The Thing (F) *Fungus Among Us (F) *Squid Wood (F) *A Pal for Gary (F) *Sun Bleached (F) *Someone's in the Kitchen With Sandy (F) *Boating Buddies (F) *The Battle of Bikini Bottom (F) *Choir Boys (F) *Slide Whistle Stooges (F) *You Don't Know Sponge (F) *Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful (F) *Waiting (F-) *To Squarepants or not to Squarepants (F-) *Summer Job (F-) *To Love a Patty (F-) *Stuck in the Wringer (F-) *The Splinter (F-) *Cephalopod Lodge (F-) *Trenchbillies (F-) *Shuffleboarding (F-) *Ink Lemonade (F-) *Big Sister Sam (F-) Atrocious *Smoothe Jazz in Bikini Bottom (Z) *Yours, Mine, and Mine (Z) *One Coarse Meal (Z) *Pet or Pests (Z) *Squid Baby (Z-) Season 1 1.SB-129 (A+) 2.F.U.N (A+) 3.Pizza Delivery (A+) 4.Arrgh (A+) 5.Jellyfish Jam (A+) 6.Rock Bottom (A) 7.Walking Small (A) 8.Fools in April (A) 9.Employee of the Month (A) 10.Culture Shock (A) 11.Opposite Day (A) 12.Sleepy Time (A) 13.Suds (A) 14.Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost (A) 15.Pickles (A-) 16.Plankton! (A-) 17.Karate Choppers (A-) 18.Valentine's Day (A-) 19.Home Sweet Pineapple (A-) 20.Texas (A-) 21.The Paper (A-) 22.Ripped Pants (A-) 23.Sandy's Rocket (B+) 24.Scaredy Pants (B+) 25.I Was a Teenage Gary (B+) 26.Bubblestand (B) 27.Jellyfishing (B) 28.Hooky (B) 29.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II (B) 30.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (B) 31.Naughty Nautical Neighbors (B) 32.Help Wanted (B) 33.Boating School (B) 34.Hall Monitor (B) 35.Neptune's Spatula (B-) 36.Tea at the Treedome (B-) 37.Musclebob Buffpants (B-) 38.The Chaperone (C+) 39.Reef Blower (C+) 40.Nature Pants © 41.Squeaky Boots © Amazing: 5 Great: 13 Good: 15 Decent: 5 Average: 3 Underrated: Jellyfish Jam, Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost, I Was a Teenage Gary, Sandy's Rocket, Fools In April, Jellyfishing, Overrated: Hooky, Hall Monitor, Squeaky Boots, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, Naughty Nautical Neighbors, Boating School, Tea at the Treedome Season 2 1.Band Geeks (A+) 2.Christmas Who (A+) 3.Frankendoodle (A+) 4.Welcome To The Chum Bucket (A+) 5.Shanghaied (A+) 6.Dying for Pie (A+) 7.Graveyard Shift (A+) 8.Sailor Mouth (A+) 9.Squidville (A+) 10.Big Pink Loser (A+) 11.Artist Unknown (A+) 12.Krusty Love (A+) 13.Squid on Strike (A+) 14.The Fry Cook Games (A+) 15.Procrastination (A+) 16.Life of Crime (A+) 17.Something Smells (A) 18.Survival of the Idiots (A) 19.Patty Hype (A) 20.Squid's Day Off (A) 21.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III (A) 22.No Free Rides (A-) 23.Wormy (A-) 24.Pressure (A-) 25.Gary Takes a Bath (B+) 26.Imitation Krabs (B+) 27.The Smoking Peanut (B+) 28.The Secret Box (B=) 29.Sandy, Spongebob, and the Worm (B=) 30.Jellyfish Hunter (B=) 31.Your Shoe's Untied (B) 32.Bubble Buddy (B) 33.Prehibernation Week (B) 34.I'm your Biggest Fanatic (B) 35.Bossy Boots (B-) 36.Squirrel Jokes (B-) 37.Grandma's Kisses (B-) 38.I'm With Stupid (C+) 39.Dumped © Amazing: 14 Great: 9 Good: 10 Decent: 5 Average: 1 Underrated: Welcome to the Chum Bucket, Artist Unknown, Krusty Love, Procrastination, Squid on Strike, Wormy, The Smoking Peanut Overrated: Imitation Krabs, Pressure, The Secret Box, Squirrel Jokes, Season 3 1.Just One Bite (A+) 2.Chocolate with Nuts (A+) 3.Can You Spare a Dime (A+) 4.Snowball Effect (A+) 5.I Had an Accident (A+) 6.Spongebob Meets he Strangler (A+) 7.No Weenies Allowed (A+) 8.Wet Painters (A+) 9.Nasty Patty (A+) 10.Idiot Box (A+) 11.One Krab's Trash (A+) 12.Krusty Krab Training Video (A+) 13.The Algae's Always Greener (A+) 14.My Pretty Seahorse (A+) 15.Club Spongebob (A+) 16.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 5 (A+) 17.The Camping Episode (A+) 18.Rock a-bye Bivalve (A+) 19.Clams (A) 20.Squilliam Returns (A) 21.The Bully (A) 22.Mid-Life Crustacean (A) 23.The Great Snail Race (A) 24.Plankton's Army (A-) 25.New Student Starfish (A-) 26.Krab Borg (B+) 27.Born Again Krabs (B+) 28.Doing Time (B+) 29.Missing Identity (B) 30.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV (B) 31.Ugh (B) 32.Krabby Land (B) 33.Spongeguard on Duty (B) 34.Pranks a Lot (B-) 35.As Seen on TV © 37.The Sponge Who Could Fly © 38.Party Pooper Pants (C-) Amazing: 17 Great: 9 Good: 6 Decent: 2 Average: 2 Meh: 1 Underrated: The Great Snail Race, Born Again Krabs, The Bully, Can You Spare a Dime, I Had an Accident, Doing Time, Club Spongebob, Overrated: Krab Borg, Pranks a Lot, As Seen on TV, Season 4 1.Krusty Towers (A+) 2.Dunces and Dragons (A+) 3.Wishing You Well (A+) 4.Skill Crane (A+) 5.Have You Seen This Snail (A+) 6.Fear of a Krabby Patty (A+) 7.Mrs. Puff, You're Fired (A+) 8.The Lost Mattress (A+) 9.The Pink Purlonior (A) 10.Krabs vs Plankton (A) 11.Selling Out (A) 12.Shell of a Man (A) 13.Karate Island (A) 14.Enemy In-Law (A-) 15.Best Day Ever (A-) 16.Best Frenemies (B+) 17.Whale of a Birthday (B+) 18.Once Bitten (B+) 19.That's No Lady (B+) 20.Squidtastic Voyage (B+) 21.Ghost Host (B) 22.New Leaf (B) 23.Bummer Vacation (B) 24.Chimps Ahoy (B) 25.Driven to Tears (B-) 26.Born to be Wild (C+) 27.Hocus Pocus (C+) 28.Patrick Smartpants © 29.Squidbob Tentaclepants (C-) 30.Rule of Dumb (D) 31.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture (D) 32.Funny Pants (D) 33.The Gift of Gum (E) 34.All That Glitters (E) 35.Wigstruck (E) 36.Good Neighbers (F) 37.The Thing (F) 38.Squid Wood (F) Amazing: 8 Great: 7 Good: 9 Decent: 1 Average: 3 Meh: 4 Bad: 3 Terrible: 3 Underrated: Enemy In-Law, Best Day Ever, Krabs Vs Plankton, Karate Island, Whale of a Birthday Overrated: The Motion Picture, Patrick Smartpants, Squidbob Tentaclepants, The Gift of Gum, Season 5 1.Atlantis Squarepantis (A+) 2.Roller Cowards (A+) 3.Krabs A La Mode (A+) 4.Friend or Foe (A+) 5.Sing a Song of Patrick (A) 6.Goo Goo Gas (A) 7.The Two Faces of Squidward (A-) 8.Spy Buddies (A-) 9.Spongebob vs. The Patty Gadget (A-) 10.The Donut of Shame (A-) 11.Blackjack (B+) 12.The Krusty Plate (B+) 13.New Digs (B+) 14.Pest of the West (B+) 15.The Krusty Sponge (B+) 16.20,000 Patties Under the Sea (B) 17.The Inmates of Summer (B) 18.Bucket Sweet Bucket (B) 19.Blackened Sponge (B) 20.Money Talks (B) 21.Picture Day (B) 22.Slimy Dancing (B-) 23.The Original Fry Cook (B-) 24.To Save a Squirrel (C+) 25.Rise and Shine © 26.Boat Smarts © 27.Night Light (C-) 28.A Flea in her Dome (C-) 29.Banned in Bikini Bottom (C-) 30.Mermaid Man vs. Spongebob (D) 31.Pat No Pay (D) 32.SpongeHenge (D) 33.Le Big Switch (E) 34.Whatever Happened to Spongebob (E) 35.Good Ol-Whatshiname (E) 36.Stanley S. Squarepants (E) 37.A Breath of Fresh Squidward (E) 38.Fungus Among Us (F) 39.The Battle of Bikini Bottom (F) 40.Waiting (F-) 41.To Love a Patty (F-) Amazing: 4 Great: 6 Good: 11 Decent: 3 Average: 3 Meh: 3 Bad: 7 Terrible: 4 Underrated: Atlantis Squarepantis, The Donut of Shame, Blackjack, Pest of the West, Spongehenge, Overrated: The Battle of Bikini Bottom, Le Big Switch, Mermaid Man vs Spongebob Season 6 1.Truth or Square (A+) 2.Sand Castles in the Sand (A) 3.Suction Cup Symphony (A-) 4.Not Normal (A-) 5.No Hat for Pat (A-) 6.The Slumber Party (B+) 7.Chum Caverns (B+) 8.Single Cell Anniversary (B+) 9.Chum Bucket Supreme (B+) 10.Grandpappy the Pirate (B+) 11.Krusty Krushers (B) 12.Spongebob vs. The Big One (B) 13.Krabby Road (B-) 14.Gone (B-) 15.Overbooked (B-) 16.Spongicus (B-) 17.House Fancy (C+) 18.Shell Shocked (C+) 19.Patty Caper (C+) 20.A Life in a Day (C+) 21.Toy Store of Doom (C+) 22.The Krabby Kronicle (C+) 23.Ditchin © 24.Giant Squidward (C-) 25.Pineapple Fever (C-) 26.No Nose Knows (C-) 27.Komputer Overload (C-) 28.Nautical Novice (D) 29.Penny Foolish (D) 30.Professor Squidward (D) 31.The Card (E) 32.Gullible Pants (E) 33.Plankton's Regular (E) 34.Squid Visit (E) 35.Porous Pockets (E) 36.Grooming Gary (E) 37.Dear Vikings (E) 38.Clash of Triton (F) 39.Sun Bleached (F) 40.Boating Buddies (F) 41.Choir Boys (F) 42.Slide Whistle Stooges (F) 43.To Squarepants or not to Squarepants (F-) 44.The Splinter (F-) 45.Cephalopod Lodge (F-) 46.Shuffleboarding (F-) 47.Pet or Pests (S) Amazing: 1 Great: 5 Good: 7 Decent: 4 Average: 7 Meh: 6 Bad: 9 Terrible: 8 Underrated: Truth or Square, Gone, The Krabby Kronicle, Grandpappy the Pirate, Professor Squidward, The Card, Squid's Visit Overrated: Krabby Road, To Squarepants or not to Squarepants, Sun Bleached, Shuffleboarding, Season 7 1.Squidward in Clairnetland (A) 2.Earworm (A) 3.Back to the Past (A-) 4.The Great Patty Caper (A-) 5.The Wreck of the Moana Loa (A-) 6.Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle (A-) 7.Kracked Krabs (B+) 8.The Bad Guy Club for Villains (B+) 9.Whelk Attack (B+) 10.The Abrasive Side (B+) 11.Enchanted Tiki Dreams (B+) 12.The Inside Job (B+) 13.Krusty Dogs (B) 14.Perfect Chemistry (B) 15.Spongebob's Last Stand (B) 16.Love that Squid (B) 17.Tunnel of Glove (B-) 18.The Masterpiece (B-) 19.Rodeo Daze (B-) 20.The Curse of the Hex (B-) 21.Growth Spout (B-) 22.Greasy Buffoons (B-) 23.Gary in Love (C+) 24.Tentacle Vision © 25.Model Sponge © 26.I Heart Dancing (C-) 27.Sponge-Cano (C-) 28.That Sinking Feeling (C-) 29.Karate Star (C-) 30.Buried in Time (C-) 31.Shellback Shenanigans (D) 32.The Cent of Money (D) 33.The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom (D) 34.The Curse of Bikini Bottom (E) 35.A Day Without Tears (E) 36.The Play's the Thing (E) 37.New Fish in Town (E) 38.The Main Drain (E) 39.Gramma's Secret Recipe (E) 40.Hide and Then What Happens (E) 41.Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful (F) 42.A Pal for Gary (F) 43.Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy (F) 44.You Don't Know Sponge (F) 45.Summer Job (F-) 46.Stuck in the Wringer (F-) 47.Trenchbiliies (F-) 48.Big Sister Sam (F-) 49.Yours, Mine, and Mine (S) 50.One Coarse Meal (S) Great: 6 Good: 14 Decent: 2 Average: 5 Meh: 8 Bad: 5 Terrible: 10 Underrated: Rodeo Daze, The Play's the Thing, Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle, The Wreck of the Moana Loa, The Great Patty Caper, Krusty Dogs, Earworm, A Day Without Tears, Tentacle Vision, Overrated: The Curse of Bikini Bottom, Buried in Time, Karate Star, Trenchbillies, Perfect Chemistry, Love that Squid, Growth Spout, Season 8 1.Planet of the Jellyfish (A+) 2.It's a Spongebob Christmas (A+) 3.Hello Bikini Bottom (A+) 4.Glove World R.I.P (A) 5.Ghoul Fools (A) 6.The Good Krabby Name (A) 7.Frozen Face-Off (A-) 8.Mooncation (A-) 9.The Way of the Sponge (A-) 10.Treats (A-) 11.Oral Report (A-) 12.For Here or to Go (A-) 13.A Friendly Game (A-) 14.Mermaid Man Begins (B+) 15.Chum Fricassee (B+) 16.Sentimental Sponge (B+) 17.Squidward's School for Grown-Ups (B+) 18.Walking the Plankton (B) 19.Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation (B) 20.Drive Thru (B) 21.The Hot Shot (B) 22.Karen 2.0 (B) 23.Plankton's Good Eye (B) 24.Sweet and Sour Squid (B) 25.Are you Happy Now? (B-) 26.inSPONGEiac (B-) 27.The Krabby Patty that ate Bikini Bottom (B-) 28.House Sittin for Sandy (C+) 29.Squiditis (C+) 30.Fiasco (C+) 31.Accidents will Happen (C+) 32.SEAVTUIG (C+) 33.Bubble Buddy Returns © 34.Free Samples © 35.A Squarepants Family Vacation © 36.Restraining Spongebob © 37.Home Sweet Rubble © 38.The Other Patty (C-) 39.Patrick's Staycation (C-) 40.Barnacle Face (C-) 41.Move it or Lose it (C-) 42.The Googly Artiste (D) 43.Bubble Troubles (D) 44.Demolition Doofus (D) 45.Face Freeze (E) 46.Pet Sitter Pat (E) 47.Smoothe Jazz in Bikini Bottom (F-) Amazing: 3 Great: 9 Good: 15 Decent: 6 Average: 4 Meh: 7 Bad: 2 Terrible: 1 Underrated: Are You Haopy Now, Squidward's School for Grown-Ups, House Sittin for Sandy, Glove World R.I.P, Sentimental Sponge, Oral Report, Really the whole season in general Overrated: Free Samples, Chum Fricassee, Sweet and Sour Squid, The Other Patty, Move it or Lose it, The Googly Artiste, Home Sweet Rubble, Season 9 1.Bulletin Board (A+) 2.Sharks vs. Pods (A+) 3.The Whole Tooth (A+) 4.What's Eating Patrick (A+) 5.Patrick! The Game (A+) 6.Goodbye Krabby Patty (A+) 7.The Sewers of Bikini Bottom (A) 8.Married to Money (A) 9.Plankton's Pet (A) 10.Larry's Gym (A) 11.Sanctuary! (A) 12.Mall Girl Pearl (A) 13.Two Thumbs Down (A) 14.CopyBob DittoPants (A) 15.Pull up a Barrel (A) 16.Snail Mail (A-) 17.Sandy's Nutmare (A-) 18.Safe Deposit Krabs (A-) 19.Pineapple Invasion (A-) 20.Food Con Castaways (A-) 21.License to Milkshake (A-) 22.Gary's New Toy (A-) 23.Squid Plus One (A-) 24.Jailbreak! (B+) 25.Patrick-Man (B+) 26.Sold! (B+) 27.Tutor Sauce (B+) 28.Eek, an Urchin (B+) 29.The Executive Treatment (B) 30.It Came From Goo Lagoon (B) 31.Salsa Imbecillius (B) 32.Lost in Bikini Bottom (B) 33.Lame and Fortune (B) 34.Squirrel Record (B) 35.Bumper to Bumper (B) 36.Company Picnic (B) 37.SpongeBob LongPants (B) 38.Squid Defense (B) 39.Evil Spatula (B) 40.Little Yellow Book (B-) 41.Muitny on the Krusty (B-) 42.Yeti Krabs (B-) 43.Seance Shmeance (B-) 44.Don't Look Now (C+) 45.Kenny the Cat © 46.The Fish Bowl (C-) 47.Extreme Spots (D) 48.Spongebob You're Fired (E) 49.Squid Baby (S) Amazing: 5 Great: 18 Good: 16 Decent: 5 Average: 1 Meh: 3 Atrocius: 1 Underrated: Little Yellow Book, Sanctuary, Two Thumbs Down, Squirrel Record, Squid Defense, Goodbye Krabby Patty, Seance Shmenace, Salsa Imbecillius, Company Picnic, Mutiny on the Krusty, Really the whole season in general Overrated: Extreme Spots, Don't Look Now, Sold, Kenny the Cat, Spongebob Longpants 9A 1.Plankton's Pet (A) 2.Safe Deposit Krabs (A-) 3.License to Milkshake (A-) 4.Gary's New Toy (A-) 5.Jailbreak! (B+) 6.Patrick-Man (B+) 7.Eek, an Urchin (B+) 8.It Came From Goo Lagoon (B) 9.Squirrel Record (B) 10.Bumper to Bumper (B) 11.Squid Defense (B) 12.Evil Spatula (B) 13.Little Yellow Book (B-) 14.Yeti Krabs (B-) 15.Seance Shmeance (B-) 16.Don't Look Now (C+) 17.Kenny the Cat © 18.Extreme Spots (D) 19.Spongebob You're Fired (E) 20.Squid Baby (S) Great: 5 Good: 7 Decent: 4 Average: 1 Meh: 2 Atrocius: 1 9B 1.Bulletin Board (A+) 2.Sharks vs. Pods (A+) 3.The Whole Tooth (A+) 4.What's Eating Patrick (A+) 5.Goodbye Krabby Patty (A+) 6.Patrick! The Game (A+) 7.The Sewers of Bikini Bottom (A) 8.Married to Money (A) 9.Larry's Gym (A) 10.Sanctuary! (A) 11.Mall Girl Pearl (A) 12.Two Thumbs Down (A) 13.CopyBob DittoPants (A) 14.Pull up a Barrel (A) 15.Snail Mail (A-) 16.Sandy's Nutmare (A-) 17.Pineapple Invasion (A-) 18.Food Con Castaways (A-) 19.Squid Plus One (A-) 20.Sold! (B+) 21.Tutor Sauce (B+) 22.The Executive Treatment (B) 23.Salsa Imbecillius (B) 24.Lost in Bikini Bottom (B) 25.Lame and Fortune (B) 26.Company Picnic (B) 27.Spongebob Longpants (B) 28.Mutiny on the Krusty (B-) 29.The Fishbowl (C-) Amazing: 5 Great: 13 Good: 9 Decent: 1 Meh: 1 Season 10 1.Mimic Madness (A+) 2.Feral Friends (A+) 3.Lost and Found (A) 4.The Getaway (A) 5.Unreal Estate (A) 6.Mermaid Pants (A-) 7.Spongebob's Place (A-) 8.Burst your Bubble (A-) 9.Trident Trouble (B+) 10.Don't Wake Patrick (B+) 11.The Incredible Shrinking Sponge (B) 12.Krusty Katering (B) 13.Code Yellow (B) 14.House Worming (B-) 15.Plankton Gets the Boot (B-) 16.Life Insurance (C+) 17.Plankton Retires (C+) 18.Out of the Picture © 19.Snooze You Lose (C-) 20.Whirlybrains (D) 21.Patrick's Coupon (D) 22.Sportz (E) Amazing: 4 Great: 4 Good: 5 Decent: 3 Average: 1 Meh: 3 Bad: 1 Underrated: Code Yellow, Lost and Found, The Getaway, Mimic Madness, Trident Trouble, Krusty Katering, Really the whole Season in general Overrated: Plankton Gets the Boot Season 11 (Subject to change; not truly ordered yet) *Squid Noir (A+) *Teacher's Pests (A+) *The Legend of Boo-kini Bottom (A+) *Doodle Dimension (A) *There's a Sponge in my Soup (A) *My Leg (A) *Chatterbox Gary (A) *Grandmum's the Word (A) *Bottle Burglars (A) *Spot Returns (A) *Sanitation Insanity (A-) *Man Ray Returns (A-) *Krabby Patty Creature Feature (A-) *Bunny Hunt (B+) *Fun-Sized Friends (B+) *Drive Happy (B+) *Larry the Floor Manager (B+) *Deep Sea-Diving (B+) *The Check-Up (B+) *Scavenger Pants (B) *Mustard O'Mine (B) *Cave Dwelling Sponge (B) *Move Your Bubble Bass (B) *Spin the Bottle (B) *Cuddle E. Huggs (B-) *Don't Feed the Clowns (B-) *No Pictures, Please (B-) *Old Man Patrick (C+) *Stuck on the Roof © *Pat the Horse (C-) *The Clam Whisperer (D) *Ink Lemonade (F-) Amazing: 2 Great: 5 Good: 7 Decent: 3 Underrated: Man Ray Returns, Overrated: Specials *Atlantis Squarepantis (Amazing) *Truth or Square (Amazing) *Christmas Who? (Amazing) *It's a Spongebob Christmas (Amazing) *Dunces and Dragons (Amazing) *Have You Seen This Snail (Amazing) *Hello Bikini Bottom (Amazing) *The Legend of Boo-kini Bottom (Amazing) *Goodbye Krabby Patty (Amazing) *Friend or Foe (Great) *Ghoul Fools (Great) *Frozen Face-Off (Great) *The Great Patty Caper (Great) *Pest of the West (Good) *Spongebob vs. The Big One (Good) *Spongebob's Last Stand (Good) *Ugh (Good) *The Sponge Who Could Fly (Average) *A Squarepants Family Vacation (Average) *Party Pooper Pants (Meh) *Spongebob You're Fired (Meh) *Whatever Happened to Spongebob (Bad) *The Clash of Triton (Terrible) Underrated *Atlantis Squarepantis *Truth or Square *Are you Happy Now? *Little Yellow Book *Rodeo Daze *Gone *Glove World R.I.P *Artist Unknown *Squidward's School for Grown-ups *Fools in April *Lost and Found *The Getaway *Sentimental Sponge *Enemy In-Law *Best Day Ever *House Sittin for Sandy *The Krabby Kronicle *The Play's the Thing *The Great Snail Race *Jellyfish Jam *Krusty Love *Two Thumbs Down *A Friendly Game *Mimic Madness *Karate Island *Sanctuary! *I Had an Accident *Welcome to the Chum Bucket *Squirrel Record *The Bully *Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost *Squid Defense *I Was a Teenage Gary *Born Again Krabs *Code Yellow *Oral Report *The Wreck of the Moana Loa *Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle *The Great Patty Caper *Club Spongebob *Professor Squidward *BlackJack *Sandy's Rocket *Salse Imbecillius *Squid on Strike *Earworm *Procrastination *Krusty Dogs *Grandpappy the Pirate *Pest of the West *Krabs vs Plankton *Whale of a Birthday *Man Ray Returns *The Donut of Shame *The Smoking Peanut *Spongehenge *Can You Spare a Dime? *A Day Without Tears *Company Picnic *Jellyfishing *Mutiny on the Krusty *Trident Trouble *Doing Time *Seance Shmeance *The Card *Squid's Visit Overrated *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture *The Curse of Bikini Bottom *The Battle of Bikini Bottom *Patrick Smartpants *Karate Star *Extreme Spots *Buried in Time *Krabby Road *Krab Borg *Perfect Chemistry *Imitation Krabs *The Secret Box *To Squarepants or not to Squarepants *Free Samples *Love That Squid *Le Big Switch *Mermaid Man vs Spongebob *Pranks a Lot *Hooky *Squirrel Jokes *As Seen on TV *Shuffleboarding *Trenchbillies *Hall Monitor *Sun Bleached *The Googly Artiste *Chum Fricassee *The Gift of Gum *Pressure *The Other Patty *Move it or Lose It *Tea at the Treedome *Squidbob Tentaclepants *Help Wanted *Sweet and Sour Squid *Plankton gets the Boot *Growth Spout *Sold! Explanations Thoughts on Spongebob Season 1 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 2 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 3 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 4 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 5 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 6 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 7 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 8 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 9 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 10 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 11 Episodes Category:Spongebob